


Lin's Dress Code

by BrynjaBloodmire



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin only thought he could win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lin's Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

“Lin what do you think would happen in this situation?” Naru looked across his desk at me. His usually calm look was replaced by a smirk. “What do you think John would do if you came to the office, with everyone else there, dressed as a girl?”

“Faint.” My eye’s narrowed as I watched him. “Why?”

“I believe he would try to exorcise you. Want to make a bet on it?” I quickly pondered what Naru could possibly want from me. But either way I was not going to cross dress, which would be a huge hit to my pride.

“No I don’t.”

“Didn't think you had the guts to do it.” Naru grinned as he stood. He knew just what to say to change my mind. It would take a lot of guts to face everyone in a dress, and the weeks to follow.

“I’ll do it, and if I win the next five jobs we take you have to tell me what you’re up to before you leave.”

“And you have to get over your stupid hatred of Japanese people.” I nodded my agreement. If I was not mistaken in about three days everyone would be at the office. I’ll cross dress the first day to really shock John, if Naru wins this bet he’ll be smug for months, maybe even years.

* * *

It’s three days later and here I am in a skirt, blouse, and heels. I take a deep breath before entering the office. The reactions went as follows. Mai dropped the tea cup, it shattered on the floor. Ayako looked like she wanted to run for the hills, or laugh. Masako took a few steps back to behind Naru, who was smirking. No one seemed to notice that though. Takigawa whistled then burst out laughing.

I glanced towards John who for the most part was frozen. “Lin can you come sit down?” Everyone’s gaze turned to the blonde. I cautiously walked over praying to the Gods that I didn't find what he hides behind his innocent nature.

Once I was seated he pulled his holy water out of his pocket, and then proceeded to splash me with it, and start his prayer. At this I knew all was lost, Naru had won. I could almost picture what he would say when everyone was gone. I went to stand, but John wouldn’t have it, he told Takigawa to hold me down. I sighed as my arms were yanked behind my back, and the prayer continued. “Lin do you feel better now?”

Let them think I was possessed, at least that way I don’t have to admit to anyone but Naru I did that on my own free will. “What the hell?”

“You were possessed; you might want to go change.” I glanced down my expression changing from neutral to a glare. I stood an made my exit to go change, and try to forget about what happened until night. When Naru will surely want to ‘talk,’ more like laugh his ass off, and make sure I know he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story of mine, and was the first time I tried to write in first person. If you have any helpful tips about writing in first person I'd love to hear them, as I haven't done more than one or so since.


End file.
